The Child's Pets
by mat528
Summary: Summary: A being takes all Thirteen Doctors, some Companions, and various aspects of the Master on a trip through his “Wonderland”…
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHILD'S PETS**

**Summary: A being takes all Thirteen Doctors, some Companions, and various aspects of the Master on a trip through his "Wonderland"…**

**Genre: Humor/Multi-Era**

**Author's Note: This ties in with characters in my "Thirty Years" series, somewhere between Stories Three and Four (yes, I am working on it********), although this story is not part of the canon of the series and can be read independently. This was a plot bunny waiting to be written, so I did. **

**Dedication: This fan fic is affectionately dedicated to my friends, Karen and Karyl, and some authors which light my fire: Cheri, WMR, Warinbabylon, to name a few, and countless others, whose works I have enjoyed…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any publicly recognizable characters. I am just playing with them…'nuff said!**

CHAPTER ONE

In a place outside of the normal space/time continuum, The Child rubbed his hands together with glee as he contemplated his next move. He smiled, bouncing around his room, at his newfound freedom. Oh, he'd received quite a punishment at the hands of his parents for taking living breathing beings out of their time streams, but now his parents had gone to the FAR FLUNG UNIVERSE, which was so far away that it would take eons for them to return home.

His Nanny Bot would normally stop him from using his powers to do naughty things, but now, she paid little to no attention (since he reprogrammed her to be at his beck and call). The boy figured he could do what he wanted. He ran to a huge play room, complete with a ball room, glass cages for pets, games of every description, a computer with thousands of programs for video games, and toys. His dark eyes, tinged with purple around the irises, scanned the room.

"TCB113?" The Child called. Just then, a droid dressed in an apron, her silver metal frame gleaming in the sunlight, emerged.

"You called, oh Master of the Universes?" the Nanny Bot asked sweetly.

"Yes!" He cried. "Bring me a new toy to play with! I'm bored!" The Child ordered.

The Nanny Bot held out various games for the boy's inspection, but he said, "no…nope…already played with that for _centuries _now!" The Bot showed the boy toys from his bedroom, and his collection of live animals. He jumped up and down, throwing a tantrum, shouting at the top of his voice, "I WANT NEW TOYS TO PLAY WITH!!! I WANT NEW PETS!!!

"What would my Master like?" the Nanny Bot asked, not in the least phased by The Child's emotional display. The boy calmed down, crossing to his monitor.

"Activate the viewing screen…I want to observe space and time in the lower dwellers' habitats," the boy said.

The robot did as she had been instructed. The screen whirred to life as the boy looked at the mundane humans, humanoids, and other life forms on other planets, shaking his head. Wasn't there at least _one _interesting pet that he could play with, he wondered? Suddenly, his eyes fell on a white haired old man and his pets. The man traveled in a blue box, and the pets looked like they might have taught in a school, or something. Yes, he decided, they might do.

"Doctor," the male pet was saying, "I don't recall your saying we would be traveling here today."

"Chesterton, might I remind you that my ship doesn't always take me where I wish to go at first…it seems to delight in taking me to the most adventurous places," the old man was saying. He fingered the lapels of his Edwardian frock coat and muttered, "I wonder where we are…hmm?"

A raven haired woman in her thirties emerged from the hallway. "Maybe you should check that screen and see…" she said, adding, "Although I would have thought it would be obvious. You did it all the other times we traveled with you."

"I am, in point of fact, making a point, redundant though that might sound," the white haired man replied. "Sometimes, spontaneity is its own reward. I see that this is Earth, but I do not see the century; the place is New York City, but I don't wish to view the year. Let us see what adventure we can find, hmm?"

"Doctor…" the younger man protested. He sighed as he saw the old man open the door and saunter out. He and the woman exited the blue box.

The Child's eyes widened as he took in the old man's reckless spirit of adventure. Did he have a death wish, or was he like this all the time? The Child looked at the Nanny Bot, asking, "What information do you have on a lower form called 'Doctor'?"

The Bot was silent for a moment, searching her memory banks. She moved her mouth slowly, as she started to slightly overheat. "There are several forms of him, thirteen in all, in several time zones and at least two universes. He is the last of a race of beings called 'Time Lords'. They are, or were, able to travel through Time and Space in the lower dwellers' universes. This Doctor is able to change his physical appearance as he dies, netting himself a new body. He usually travels with a companion or two…"

"Stop," the boy commanded. "Specify: who are the Companions?"

"They are lower life beings, called humans. Usually, though not always, they are from a planet called Earth in the little galaxy called the 'Milky Way'," the Bot replied.

"Why does he insist on traveling with lower beings if he is a Lord?" the Child asked.

The Bot considered for a moment before answering, "He does not wish to be alone for too long a period of time."

The boy shook his head, muttering, "That's silly!" He then touched on something his robot had said, "Last of the Time Lords, you say? What a pet he…that is to say _all_ of him…would make, along with his Companions…even if some of them are _girls_!"

The robot nodded, saying, "There is also another Time Lord who might interest you. He is called 'The Master', and he is a bitter enemy of the Doctor."

"I thought you said this Doctor was the Last of the Time Lords…" the Child mused. "No matter…I will collect them all, and I will have a complete set to play with as I choose! I will start on the white haired one." The Child crossed to his computer, punching in buttons rapidly. He set his scanner on the blue box, and the pets he had viewed, and hit his "retrieve" button, then sat back to let his machine do its work.

Back on Earth, in New York City, the Doctor felt a twinge. He grabbed his chest, saying, "Chesterton…Miss Wright…I…"

Barbara was instantly at his side, crying, "Ian! He looks as though he's going to have a heart attack!" She grabbed the Doctor as gently as she could; he had slumped, and she tried to sit him upright. "Doctor!" She cried. "Doctor!"

On Barbara's other side, Ian slumped. She heard him hit the floor like a ton of bricks. "Oh, no! Not you, too!" She cried. She tried to get Ian off the floor, spying the Doctor disappearing out of the corner of her eye. "What?!" Barbara exclaimed. All of a sudden, Barbara felt herself grow dizzy as she and Ian vanished.

In his reality, the Child rubbed his hands with glee as the Doctor, Barbara and Ian materialized in separate cells, each unable to move, each staring ahead like wax figures in a museum.

XXXXX

(In the Alternate Universe, circa 2037…)

Doctor Number Thirteen prepared for another long, dull meeting with Torchwood on his girlfriend's, Rose Tyler's, new Earth. He had promised that day to help that Earth's Jack Harkness. Jack had gotten a job there as chief of security, thanks to some finagling by the senior Time Lord and Rose, but Torchwood's security system still needed very much work. He was putting on his suede jacket as he felt a twinge.

"Ahhhh!!" he screamed, grasping his chest.

Rose ran into the room, her brown hair billowing in her wake. "What is it, Doctor?" She asked, rushing to him. She grabbed his hands, taking in his pale appearance. "Are you all right? Speak to me!"

The Doctor's eyes fluttered for a moment, then he said, "Oh, Rose…I…"

"What is it?" Rose asked. "You grabbed your chest right now like you were going to have a hearts' attack!"

The Doctor straightened up, saying, "It seems to have passed. No cause for concern."

"Yeah?" Rose asked him, definitely not convinced. "Well, I'm cancellin' your meetings and your calls, an' you are going to lie down!" She eased him to a couch in the room they were in and went into another room to call.

"Lie down?" the Doctor murmured. Then, more loudly, he shouted, "LIE DOWN?! I most certainly will not! I am only 1200 years old, not 2000! I will not lie down like an invalid!"

"All right," Rose conceded, "but you are _not_ going to meetings today. Do something…quiet, like watchin' television." The fifty-year-old turned on the television. The Thirteenth Doctor crossed his arms, pouting. Rose stared at him until he conceded that maybe Rose had a teeny point, and he should probably relax…at least for one minute. Turning the television set off, the current Doctor selected a book on the coffee table in front of him and read quietly.

XXXXX

(Meanwhile, in Rose's old universe, circa 1971…)

Doctor Number Three was looking at some test tubes Josephine Grant, his assistant, had helpfully tried to arrange by alphabetizing them. He frowned, picking them up one by one and rearranging them, calling, "Jo!"

A diminutive blonde woman came into the room where the red velvet jacketed, opera loving Third Doctor sat. She took in his annoyed expression, saying, "Yes, Doctor?"

"Jo, what is the meaning of this?" the Third Doctor asked, his voice starting to rise. "I thought I told you never to touch my test tubes!"

"It was to be a surprise!" Jo said happily. "Your tubes looked like they were in disarray, scattered about and what not, so I alphabetized them, and placed them neatly on the shelves straight away!"

"Yes, but now, they are not the way they are supposed to be!" The Third Doctor wailed. "I had them arranged according to the alien groupings, NOT by the primitive alphabet you humans use, and now look at them!"

The Third Doctor felt instantly guilty as Jo's eyes started watering. "Jo…" the Third Doctor said softly, "I…I apologize. You did try, and sometimes that is what is the most important!"

"Really, Doctor?" Jo asked, brightening. She sniffled and her eyes stopped tearing.

"Yes…but no more rearrangement of my scientific materials, all right?" he asked Jo. The young blonde nodded just as the Brigadier came in.

"Doctor! The Master! He's gone from his cell!" the Brigadier shouted. "You…Miss Grant…my office immediately!"

"Brigadier…I will NOT be ordered about like some…flunky!" Number Three protested. He then felt a twinge and grabbed his forehead, and then he disappeared. Before Jo or the Brigadier could react, Jo felt herself vanish.

The Brigadier stared at the empty space where the Doctor and Jo had stood a moment before and ran to get his men. He had a feeling this was going to be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

XXXXX

"Two more are in cell units, master…and there is also another…" the robot reported. The Child switched on his monitor and saw Doctor Number Three (as his computer had indicated), with his pet, Miss Josephine Grant, staring straight ahead. He also saw an olive skinned, distinguished looking older man with a salt and pepper gotee. The boy asked the Nanny Bot about the older man. When the robot confirmed the identity of one of the Masters, the boy laughed and set his retrieve button for the other Doctors, Companions, and Masters.

XXXXX

(In Rose's current universe…)

The Thirteenth Doctor fell off the couch, having collapsed once more. He grabbed his chest again, as Rose ran back out, saying, "I called Davin, but he is very busy at the moment. He says he will reach us when he can…" Rose's eyes grew wide with horror as she noted her boyfriend's condition. "Theta…please let me call a doctor."

"And what…" the Thirteenth Doctor managed to choke out, "would you tell him? That there is some cosmic fever gripping me? That I don't even know what's causing it?" He stopped as he felt his temple. He commented softly, "Last time I felt this way…was when my selves had been diverted to Gallifrey…"

"Then, maybe that's it!" Rose said.

"Except that that's impossible! Gallifrey is gone, and there is no one…save for maybe our good friend, Trillion, who has the power to do something like snatch my selves out of Time!"

"Maybe he did…" Rose suggested. Thirteen mustered all of his strength and, reaching into his pocket, pulled out the shiny silver faerie whistle Trillion had given him. He blew into it, and a glowing hologram of a butterfly appeared.

"Hello," the image of the butterfly said. "You have reached the fey Trillionanaoscapie's messaging center. He is unavailable to take your call right now, but please leave a message, and he will return the call as soon as he can. Thanks, and may all your dreams come true!" The butterfly waited, then, after a moment, disappeared.

"I don't think he is behind this," Thirteen said dryly.

"I agree," Rose said, "but we can't discount the possibility that someone is snatching your other selves."

"Maybe…" the Thirteenth Doctor said, "but I wish I knew for sure. They are in the other Universe. How would we find out?"

The current Doctor and Rose considered for a long moment before Rose pulled out her cell phone, saying, "I'll try to reach Davin once more…"

XXXXX

(Rose's old universe, circa 2005…)

The Ninth Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness breathed a sigh of relief that they had done right for Rose's birthday this time.

"So, Doc, when is the most beautiful woman in the Universe coming back, eh?" Jack said as he put up the last streamers in the TARDIS's dining room.

"She's supposed to get back from visitin' her mother an' hangin' out with her mates by nine tonight," the Doctor said, bringing in a lopsided cake which read "Happy Birthday, Rose" on it.

"That gives us roughly five hours, right?" Jack asked. He balanced his ladder once more, fixing the streamer so that it was straight.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "You know, I never understood this preoccupation with birthdays, anyway…"

"That's because you're nine hundred, and that many candles on a cake would burn up all of London, Paris, and Scotland combined," Jack replied, grinning. The Doctor's expression, Jack surmised, was probably a sarcastic one. Good thing Jack was facing the wrong way and couldn't see the leather clad Time Lord.

"I mean…" the Doctor Number Nine continued, seizing on his tirade, "why celebrate gettin' older, losin' one's memory, having your body physically deteriorate, and realizin' that the people you're spending that day with are one step closer to the grave?"

Jack got down from the ladder and regarded his friend. "Gee, Doc," Captain Harkness said, "you're such a bundle of joy! How _is _Rose gonna contain herself once you start telling her all those things?"

The Ninth Doctor fixed Jack with a stare, saying, "Just a thought, is all. But, I suppose, I will be happy for her."

Jack looked at the lopsided cake, deciding to change the subject. "Is that thing edible?" He asked.

"Of _course _it is!" the Ninth Doctor snapped, his Northern accent more pronounced. "I can't help it if our trip to the planet of Yamplin caused it to fall a little. They do have very high mountains above sea level there, you know."

"Yeah, but on the plus side, at least you got a great recipe from the Swedish looking owner of the bakery there," Jack said. He paused for a moment, feeling a touch of fatigue, but then shook it off.

"What's wrong?" the Ninth Doctor asked.

Jack waved him off, joking, "just giddy with all the excitement we're gonna have." The Ninth Doctor grinned his manic grin as Jack continued, saying, "hey, Doc, since Rosey girl will probably invite Mickey, why don't we include a belly dan—" before the Ninth Doctor's eyes, Jack Harkness vanished. Number Nine ran to the spot where Jack disappeared, but then felt a twinge, and also vanished.

XXXXX

The vacant stares of the Ninth Doctor in his cell and Captain Jack Harkness were priceless. The Child could hardly wait until all of the others came to the "party" he would throw. He walked to one of the incarnations of the Master in the next cell. This one had blond hair, with pale skin. He was dressed in a business suit, unlike the first Master he had taken, who had been dressed in a grey suit with a Mandarin collar. Spying the grey suited Master, the Child seized upon an idea.

The boy waved his arm, and the Third Doctor woke up to find himself in a fake Western town with cardboard cutouts. He was dressed in traditional Sheriff's garb, and was sitting on a toy horse.

Across from him, the Third Doctor's Master wore a black Western suit, complete with a black cowboy hat. His horse, a black one, neighed. The boy giggled as he reached down and "activated" his new pets.

"Give me back Miss Josephine," the Third Doctor said in a Western accent.

"You'll never have her, so long as her land is mine for the grabbin'", the Master said in a Western accent. He reached behind him, steadying a blonde woman, dressed in a blue bonnet, and a long skirted dress, complete with a bustle. "She's comin' with me as mah hostage!" He shouted defiantly.

"I'll NEVAH come with you," Jo Grant said in a very corny Western accent atop the Master's horse. She cried, "Help me, Doctor Sheriff…SAVE ME!"

"If you won't come quietly…there's just one thing ta do," the Master replied, laughing. He rode away, with a screaming Jo Grant pounding on his back.

The Third Doctor materialized in another scene in the fake Western town, this time in front of a set of train tracks. He watched as the Master and Jo Grant were teleported there.

"Doctor…what's going on?" Jo asked in her normal voice. "What made us say those things?"

"I don't know, Jo," the Third Doctor said, also in his normal voice.

The Third Doctor's Master's hands balled into fists at his sides. He said, "Don't look at me…you couldn't PAY me enough money in the known galaxies to say that drivel!"

"For once, I believe you…" the Third Doctor replied matter-of-factly. "Perhaps we can find our host, then restrain him so that he doesn't try that again!"

From all around them, the Third Doctor, Jo Grant, and the Third Doctor's Master heard a voice say, "My game…my rules!" Suddenly, Jo was tied up on the train tracks. The sound of a train could be heard in the distance. The Master felt his arms and legs move against his will, as he crossed over to the tracks and secured Miss Grant to them. The Third Doctor sprang into action, using a six shooter with the name "Sonic Screwdriver" inscribed upon it. He aimed it at the Master, then opened fire. The Master fell, clutching his chest, as Jo's screams and the sounds of the train grew louder. The Third Doctor freed Jo from the tracks, just as a fake looking train sped by.

Jo placed her arms around the Doctor, saying in her phony Western accent, "Mah hero!" As she was about to kiss the Sheriff Doctor, she, the Third Doctor, and the Master froze. They materialized back in their glass cages, staring straight ahead, their faces blank.

The Child laughed, clapping enthusiastically. Playing with these Doctor pets, Master pets, and Companion pets was so much fun! He couldn't wait until he had them all!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, what will the child do with all of his "pets"? How will Davin, and everyone, escape? Stay tuned!**

CHAPTER THREE

XXXXX

(Meanwhile, in the year 2037 in the Alternate Universe…)

A red box resembling a 21st century British telephone booth materialized in Rose's living room as she grabbed the Thirteenth Doctor's jacket to keep him steady. Davin walked out, his navy blue pinstriped suit with a complementary sky blue t shirt in plain view.

"Oh, son…I'm so glad you're here!" Rose cried. "Help him! Save him!" The current Doctor started fading, but not completely disappearing. Davin's eyes widened.

"What's going on, Mother?" Davin asked. "I detected a major interference with my father's time streams in the other universe, and I traced them to his current incarnation in this location!" The young Time Lord indicated the Thirteenth Doctor, explaining, "In the other universe, my father's other selves and his companions are being taken outside of time!"

Doctor Number Thirteen grabbed Davin's lapel, gasping softly, "You're here…I was hoping you'd come, my son…" Davin held older Time Lord's hand, willing his strength to go into his father. After a moment, the current Doctor straightened his state solid again. "Thanks," Thirteen said.

"Father…what is it?" Davin asked, growing agitated.

"I don't know, but I heard what you said…" the Doctor whispered. "If what you just intimated is true, your very existence could be endangered by my disappearance. We've _got _to stop whoever's doing this!"

Davin nodded, saying to both of his parents, "Come with me…I'll try to track this anomaly to its point of origin in my TARDIS, I hope!" The current Doctor and Rose walked into the red telephone booth.

XXXXX

"Now…let's see…ahhh…Doctor Number Eleven," the Child said in a calculating tone. "And, I might as well fetch Doctor Number Twelve, too!"

He hit his button to retrieve his future pets once again, and a serious looking Doctor with wavy brown hair, midnight blue eyes, and brown pants materialized in a cell. Next to him was a New York City woman complete with a 1920's flapper outfit and platinum blonde hair arranged in a bob.

"Is that Doctor Number Eleven with his Companion?" the Child asked the Bot. The robot nodded. Both saw another Doctor, this one almost like a ginger haired leprechaun, with green, baggy pants and a green frock coat appearing in a cell. In the cell beside him, a man resembling the actor Humphrey Bogart, stared ahead, an almost sneer fixed on his cave worn face.

"Number Twelve and his companion are here, Master of All," the Nanny Bot confirmed, looking at the shorter Twelfth Doctor.

XXXXX

(In Rose Tyler's current universe, still in the year 2037…)

Inside Davin's TARDIS's console room, the young time Lord was rapidly entering passwords into his database. He scanned all of both universes, while Rose cradled an unconscious Thirteenth Doctor in her hands.

"Hurry, son!" Rose advised.

"At least I can stabilize my dad's current form, but as for the others…" Davin muttered, "I don't know if I can do anything. I've managed to tune into the other universe. It seems that Doctors Two, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight and Ten are all right for the moment, but whatever is plucking the various incarnations of my father outside of his time streams is getting stronger."

"Why doesn't it want you?" Rose asked.

"I don't know…maybe because it wants the last pure Time Lord…" Davin suggested, "Or maybe there is no real reason."

"Whatever is going on," Rose said, "this thing must stop, or..." she looked lovingly at the current Doctor, who was breathing rapidly in his unconscious state. "…he could die."

Davin's grim expression told his mother that he agreed wholeheartedly.

XXXXX

At the intergalactic convention, Shanharian and his wife, Shayarahahn were drinking to the health of their good friend, Senator Molnar.

"So, tell me…how's the Prime Minister of Gath doing?" Shanharian asked, his black eyes tinged with golden green irises glowing. He put his glass up to his full, dark skinned lips and drank his fill of the blue liquid. Molnar always had the best wines and the happiest parties. His golden hair stood on end, revealing his constant energy and enthusiasm for life. His rumbling stomach always shook with his exuberant laughter; his blue eyes, with glowing, white irises, revealed his eternal mirth. Even when he had lost his beloved wife two years ago to the cosmos, the Senator looked upon the loss as rejoicing that she was in a better place. Nothing ever seemed to quench his light of joy.

"Fighting fit, ol' man," Molnar's deep voice said cheerfully, "fighting fit." He took a swig of a brown liquid, saying, "So, where's the littleun?"

"With his Nanny Bot," Shayarahahn said, her black hair tumbling out from under her artfully arranged clip. "We fixed her so that she would restrain him from doing any mischief like he did the last time…"

"Yes…" Shanharian muttered. "We can't seem to keep that boy from collecting lower beings against their will. Comes from being practically all powerful, as we are."

Molnar nodded, saying, "My kids were like that, but fortunately, they've grown out of that phase. Your son will, too." He ate what looked like a cream puff, asking, "So, this nanny Bot of yours…which model is she?"

"A TCB model," Shanhairan said proudly. "I picked her up myself!"

"TCB model, eh?" Molnar said, commenting, "You know, those never were very reliable. Oh, they have the personality, to be sure, but they are much too easy to reprogram."

Shanhairan and Shayarahahn exchanged looks, the former putting his glass on the tray. Surely, they thought collectively, their son would not be so presumptuous as to reprogram…?

"We have to go," Shanhairan said hurriedly. "Thanks for a great party." Molnar waved his hand, and the tray with the drinks vanished.

The jovial Senator said, "I understand! I'll make your apologies to the other guests. Go, restrain and if necessary, punish your child before he does something cataclysmic."

Both parents nodded their thanks, then dematerialized for the long journey back to their son.

XXXXX

Doctor Number Ten and Martha Jones enjoyed warm cups of tea in a side walk café as Ten said, "Loved meeting Shakespeare! Great writer…I enjoyed conversing with him! What did you think, Martha?"

The attractive, twenty-something, African British woman thought a moment, saying, "Loved meeting him, too. Only thing, though…he really could have used a breath mint!"

The Doctor gave her a withering look as he replied, "leave it to you to bring that up! No'a thing about his plays, but something about his person!"

"Sorry, Doctor," Martha said. She added some cream to her tea, asking, "Where to, next?"

"I dunno…what about seeing the Taj Mahal being built…always wanted to be around for that!" Ten exclaimed. He finished his tea, and fished out some pounds. Putting them on the table, the Doctor got up and started to return to the TARDIS. Martha hurriedly drank her tea and followed the pinstriped Time Lord. The Tenth Doctor glanced down at his sneakers—and saw that they weren't there!

"Wha'?" He asked. He started seeing himself disappear.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she saw herself becoming ethereal. Both materialized behind the glass cases the Child had designed for them. Neither looked angry, nor astonished, just frozen, like all of the other Doctors and Companions the Child had collected.

XXXXX

Davin and Rose had moved the current Doctor to the medical center; the Earth woman monitoring the Thirteenth Doctor's hearts' beats, and all of his vital signs. He was breathing more calmly; his state resembled one who is sleeping. Davin continued to rapidly enter information into his TARDIS's database via a laptop.

"The TARDIS has traced the path of whatever is taking incarnations of Father out of Time. The interference is coming from another dimension untold light millennia away," the young Time Lord muttered. "It is too far to get a very strong signal."

"We must do something! I won't lose him again!" Rose cried.

"I want to save Father as much as you do, Mother," Davin said, "but this…problem is from another _dimension! _It seems to be outside of the normal scope of Space and Time! I can't even travel to all the_ known _universes yet!" The young half Gallifreyan cried, his voice relaying his frustration to his mother, "How can I stop whatever force this is if it is beyond the normal boundaries of Time and Space?"

Rose reached out to her son and hugged him, saying, "Just do what you can. At least, it will be better than nothing!" Davin smiled, returning to his task.

The fifty-year-old woman grabbed her beloved Doctor's hand. It felt colder than she was used to. She pulled her hand away, crying, "He feels like death!"

"He shut down his metabolic functions, much like someone in a coma, only in his case; he is in a healing trance. It's much easier for a Time Lord to put himself under a trance than to exert more energy moving around," Davin explained without looking up from his computer. "Because he has shut down certain functions, the resulting state he is in has greatly reduced his body temperature…"

"Just like before, when he used the Sha'shiri antidote!" Rose guessed. "But will he be stabilized until we can get to the bottom of this?"

The 250 year old Time Lord nodded, saying, "For the time being. The more immediate problem is the stratagem for getting to the place this…kidnapping of my father is occurring from!" Davin punched even more data into his laptop, programming multiple scenarios and equations in Gallifreyan and running each sequence.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: So Davin, and the Parents, have arrived in the story! Will they be able to stop the Child's latest plan, particularly for the Tenth Doctor, and the female Master from LOTTL? Can the good guys get to the source and stop the mysterious Child before it is too late for the last Doctor? **

XXXXX

The Child stared at his latest acquisition. He had set his retrieve button to bring yet another aspect of the Master, though this one was feminine. His nose wrinkled in disgust. 

"A _girl!" _The child wailed to the Nanny Bot. "Why does the Doctor surround himself with _girls _most of the time? Females are so…_disgusting!_"

"Females are necessary for a variety of reasons…for one, a continuation of human and humanoid species. For another…they seem to be more interesting to the male of the species," the Nanny Bot explained.

The Child looked at the pinstriped Tenth Doctor, and he looked at the female Master, asking the Nanny Bot, "Can a Time Lord who was male regenerate as a female?"

The Nanny Bot searched her computer banks before replying. "Theoretically, it is possible…however, that is not what occurred with this Master." She pointed to the female Master. "Apparently, he died from a gunshot wound in the body before this one. His spirit possessed a ring which a woman picked up at the site of his cremation, and he is occupying this female's body for a time."

"Really?" the Child asked excitedly, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I have an idea." The boy stared at the form of the Tenth Doctor, then at the female Master once again.

The Tenth Doctor yawned as if waking from a long sleep as he found himself in a gigantic ball room. He looked around, trying to investigate his surroundings, when all of a sudden, a petite, blonde female materialized in front of him. His Time Lord senses recognized her instantly.

"So," the Tenth Doctor accused, "_you're _the one who's behind this, Koschei!" He appraised the female Master as he said, "I see you've gone back to body stealing again, haven't you?" 

The female Master said nothing, peering at him with hatred in her eyes. He angrily advanced on her, snarling, "What have you done with my companion? Where is Martha?"

The Master's response was to roll her eyes. She said, "Theta, for once, I am as much in the dark as you are! I am not responsible for this!"

"Now, why don't I believe you?" the Tenth Doctor asked coldly.

"I don't give a rat's bum what you believe," the Master replied, "I am telling the truth. I don't know where Martha Jones is, and if I did, you don't think that for one moment, I'd tell you, do you?"

The Time Lords' ears perked up as they heard music piping into the ball room. As much as he hated to admit that the Master might be telling the truth, the Doctor sighed, saying, "We'd better find out what's going on!"

The music sounded like something out of a silent movie. Before he could make a single move, the Tenth Doctor found his legs moving to the music in perfect rhythm. The Master stared at the Time Lord, wondering if he'd finally gone insane.

"Doctor…" the Master said incredulously, "are you _dancing?"_

The Doctor's arms and legs moved wildly, going this way and that, as he said, "I appear to be! I can't stop it! It's as though my arm and leg muscles have a will of their own!"

Both Time Lords grew pensive as they heard child like laughter coming from all around them. The Tenth Doctor continued to spin, twirl, and pirouette for the omnipotent boy who controlled him.

In the room where the view screen was, the Child was clapping, saying, "Not bad, eh, TC?"

"Yes, but Master, don't you think the Doctor needs a dance partner?" the Nanny Bot pointed out.

"Why not?" the Child agreed. He snapped his fingers. In the ball room, the Master's short red dress switched instantly to a long, red gown, her hair in falling in soft waves down her back. She moved closer to the Doctor, grabbing his arms. Suddenly, the Doctor found himself leading the Master in a waltz, his pinstripes changing to a tuxedo.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" the Master shrieked at the top of her voice. She executed a perfect dance move, snarling, "Someone has a very sick sense of humor!"

"Sicker than yours?" the Tenth Doctor rejoined, dipping the Master.

The evil Time Lord snapped, her red lips curling into a horrible sneer. "If _anyone_ ever gets wind of this, I'm finished as a credible villain!" The Doctor snorted in response, lifting the Master perfectly. He placed the Arch villain down, and they swayed in a hula like move as the music switched to a Hawaiian tune.

She and her old enemy continued gyrating to several different types of dance tunes, but when the music finally ended, both were returned to their cages, completely frozen.

"What is wrong, Master?" the Nanny Bot asked as the Child looked depressed.

"I'm bored…again!" the Child said. "I want _another _Doctor to play with, and gaze at." The Child set his view screen, coming up with an image of the Sixth Doctor, and his companion, Peri Brown.

"Ooohhh!" the Child squealed. "This one's fat and cuddly! He'd make a good teddy bear. I always wanted one of my very own…and she…" he said, staring at Peri, "would be a great Kewpie doll, like Raggedy Ann, or something!"

XXXXX

The Sixth Doctor strapped Peri in, then set about trying to discern what was making the TARDIS lurch like it just had.

"Is it one of those space storms you keep going on about, Doctor?" Peri asked, her American accent becoming more pronounced.

"No, my dear Peri, it is NOT one of those types of storms!" the Doctor snapped, using anger to override his fear. "In fact, there is no type of interference of any kind! There is nothing going on out there…at least as far as the TARDIS' databanks can tell!"

Peri felt strange. She started looking down at her legs. Were they covered in blue and white striped socks? Was she wearing black shoes, where before, she had been wearing sneakers? The Sixth Doctor glanced back at his companion, then cried, perplexed, "Peri…your clothes!" Peri looked down, and saw that her shorts and top had changed to a polka dotted dress—blue with white dots. Her hands were covered with gloves, and as she felt her face, she saw some red paint come off in her hands. She felt her hair, which, for the moment, felt the same. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then felt herself growing…thin, as if her whole body was changing.

"Doctor…what?" Peri cried, astonished. She then disappeared, hearing the Sixth Doctor's cries.

"PERI!" The Sixth Doctor screamed. He tried to calculate Peri's location, but felt strange himself. He looked down at his hands…were they covered with…fur? The fur felt like the vinyl or felt tipped fur on a toy teddy bear. The Sixth Doctor disappeared, and then found himself in a massive bedroom, with a gigantic bed. The bed had toys on it of every description, like something out of the Disney movie _Toy Story_, but the toys appeared to be almost…real. The Sixth Doctor's eyes spied a mirror. He tried walking normally, but found he could only waddle to it. Staring at his image in the mirror, the Sixth Doctor's eyes grew wide with horror at what he saw.

_In the glass, where he expected to see the image of his normal, curly blond haired self, he saw a chubby bear several inches shorter than his normal height, wearing a coat of many colors with a cat pin on its lapel reflected in it. His blue eyes now looked like buttons, and his lips were sewn on in a bow like expression. He waddled away from the mirror, burying his face in his hands (which were now paws) as much as he was able._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: When we last left the Sixth Doctor, he had been turned into a teddy bear! But what about Peri, and what other things does the Child have in store for the Doctors, Companions, Masters and Davin?**

_This has got to be a nightmare! _He thought. He pinched himself, desperate to wake from this bizarre dream. Somehow, something had snatched him from his TARDIS, and at the same time, changed his very physiology!

The Sixth Doctor forced himself to calm down, thinking about what to do next, when he remembered Peri undergoing a transformation. He looked around at all of the toys on the bed, trying to find his companion, then saw the young American woman, her eyes staring ahead, complete with white makeup like a Raggedy Ann doll, red dots on her cheeks, and a blue dress with white dots, covered with an apron. He waddled over to his friend.

"Peri!" the Sixth Doctor cried, shaking her. "PERI! Wake up!"

Peri blinked, then cranked her head toward him in a jerky, doll like fashion. "D…Doctor?" Peri asked. She looked at the bear-Doctor, who nodded. "Wh…where _are_ we? What's happened? Why do you look like that?" She walked over to the mirror, then stared, blinking at her current visage and less than normal height. _"Why do I look like this?!"_ She shrieked at the Sixth bear-Doctor.

"Where we are is in a child's bedroom," the Sixth bear-Doctor responded, "what's happened beyond the fact that something powerful pulled us out of the TARDIS is anyone's guess, even mine, and why we look like we do is also something I don't know yet." His face took on a look of determination as he added, "But I will!" He jumped off of the bed, holding his furry arms out to Peri. She jumped off the bed, landing in his arms. Together, they waddled out of the bedroom to find clues.

XXXXX

"Have you found anything?" Rose asked her son as they left Doctor Thirteen sleeping in the medical area. They made their way into Davin's console room. The half Gallifreyan flopped into his captain's chair.

"Yes…my TARDIS has finished running through each possible scenario," the junior Time Lord said. "There is no doubt about my original hypothesis. The interference that is causing this is from a superior intelligence…practically omnipotent! It is in a dimensional pocket with no discernable name. My TARDIS classified it as T2/1/BetaGron/Apple/ZZZ, based on her approximate calculation of coordinates projecting out from our fixed position!" Davin patted his ship's computer affectionately, saying, "Way to go, young thing!"

"So, how do we reach it?" Rose asked.

Davin grabbed his glasses, chewing on them as he always tended to when thinking on a problem.

"Ahh, well," he said like his father sometimes did, "that's the problem. As I mentioned before, that place is outside of Time. It is so far beyond the normal reaches of Time and Space that I don't think the young girl will be able to get there in either of our lifetimes!"

Mother and son processed the bad news in their prospective ways as they heard a moan.

"Father?" Davin asked, staring at his parent making his way into the console room. Rose went over to the Thirteenth Doctor, holding his hand.

"What…has happened?" The current Doctor asked breathlessly.

Davin related everything he had found thus far, when the current Doctor replied, "You…need to implement fail safe option number seven…" The 1200-year-old passed out again.

"Sounds ominous," Rose commented, as Davin carried his father to an available chair.

"It is…it means that I have to bring my father's other selves here for protection," Davin said, punching in the codes to do what his father instructed. "See…" Davin explained as his TARDIS went through the sequence, "apparently, this being can take my father's other selves from inside their TARDISes individually, or so my father thinks. Based on that theory, my father's idea is that if his other selves are here collectively, fighting whatever is trying to grab them, it may buy them some time until we can stop this!"

The pinstriped young Time Lord pressed the first button, saying, "Here we go! Doctor Number Four…coming up…I think!" He crossed his fingers, praying to Rassilon that he, and his TARDIS, got their figures right.

A tall, curly haired, bohemian Doctor and his companion, Sarah Jane Smith stood in front of Davin and his mother, the 250-year-old crying, "I DID IT!" He clasped his hands in child like glee, as he said, "When father wakes up, he'll be so proud of me!"

"Doctor…" Sarah Jane asked, "What's going on?" She indicated Rose and Davin, querying, "Who're they?"

"It's a loonngg story," Davin said, his familiar Scottish brogue becoming more pronounced. "Suffice it to say that I am a Time Lord, and you both are on my TARDIS for your protection."

The Fourth Doctor reached out with his mind, and, after a moment, said to Sarah, "He is telling the truth. He is a Time Lord, although beyond his name, I can't seem to gain any more information."

To Davin, the Fourth Doctor said, "Is there any reason you're concealing who you really are, and what this is all about?"

"A very good reason," Davin answered. "Get ready for another set of visitors!"

"Of all the impertinence!" the Fourth Doctor cried imperiously. He glanced at Rose, asking, "I don't mean to pry…oh, who am I kidding; what's the use of helping other people with their problems in Time if I don't pry…but, have we met? For some reason, you seem familiar to me!"

Rose regarded the Fourth Doctor, saying slowly, "No…we haven't."

"Oh," the Fourth Doctor responded. Thankfully, he didn't probe the situation any further, but said, "What kind of visitors are we expecting?"

Just then, Doctors Five and Eight, along with their companions, Tegan Jovanka, Vislor Turlough, and Fitz materialized inside Davin's TARDIS.

"Which one are you?" Doctor Number Five asked Eight.

"I am your Eighth self," the Eighth Doctor replied, straightening his brown velvet frock coat. "This is my companion, Fitz." He indicated a man to his right.

"Rabbits!" Tegan exclaimed at the revelation. She stood beside Davin, eyeing the brown haired, brown eyed, thin young man appreciatively. "And, who are you?" She asked with a touch of admiration in her Australian sounding voice.

"My name is Davin," Davin answered, adding, "I am a Time Lord from the future."

The cricket loving, blond haired Fifth Doctor pulled Tegan back, saying, "Which means he's off limits, so reign in your antenna."

The curly haired, attractive former stewardess frowned her displeasure, as titian haired Turlough snickered. She saw the Fourth Doctor, but remained silent, noticing that this Fourth Doctor was younger-looking than hers, and that he was with Sarah Jane Smith, and had probably not met her yet. Tegan nodded a greeting. The Fourth Doctor and Sarah nodded back.

The ginger haired Eighth Doctor crossed over to Tegan, Turlough, and Sarah, saying, "How nice to see you all again! It's been a long time!"

He clasped Sarah Jane's hand, saying, "how's K-9?"

"What?" Sarah asked. "I don't have a dog!"

"Oopps!" Number Eight exclaimed, and then recovered, saying, "Well, such a nice name for a dog…don't you think?"

"If we could get to the situation at hand…what is going on?" the Fourth Doctor asked, changing the subject. "Why are we all here?"

Nodding toward the Thirteenth Doctor, the younger Time Lord said, "I brought you all here to buy some time against the force that is pulling your selves out of Time, along with your companions," Davin explained.

"It's true," Rose said. "I'm Rose Tyler, by the way." The other Doctors and Companions introduced themselves. Doctor Number Thirteen stirred once more, groaning.

He suddenly grabbed Number Four's hand, saying, "Thank Rassilon you're here!"

Another Doctor, Number Two, along with Companions James MacCrimmon and Victoria Waterfield, materialized. The Second Doctor walked over to the Fifth, and without a moment's hesitation, linked his mind with him. His face bore a look of complete astonishment as he asked, "By Rassilon! Am I…that is to say, are all of you, or me, all right?"

"Not unless I can find a way to stop this!" Davin cried. To his father, Davin said, "I have to make contact with this individual. He or she might not be aware of what they're doing!"

"What about your father's enemy…the Master?" Rose asked suddenly. All the Doctors and their companions regarded Rose. "I mean," she said, "he is missing, too, didn't your computer show that, Davin?"

"Yeah, but I figure he can take care of himself," Davin rejoined.

"Davin…" the Thirteenth Doctor said softly, "normally, I'd agree with you, but if this is taking him out of Time, we need to keep an eye on him, and help any incarnations of him that haven't been taken yet."

Davin sighed, muttering in perfect modern Gallifreyan, _"Sh'a'tusca la'tri'a az'no'nia ra'tra'Zenor," _which is to say, "sometimes, it doesn't pay to get out of the Zero Room!" The other Doctors tried to keep from smirking.

Victoria leaned into the Second Doctor's ear, whispering, "What did he say?"

"Oh…I'll explain later, Victoria," the Second Doctor answered.

The Thirteenth Doctor helped Davin in his programming, and then waited as a distinguished middle aged man, with grey hair, piercing blue eyes, and a supercilious air suddenly materialized inside Davin's TARDIS.

"Koschei, I believe?" Thirteen asked coldly as he recognized the Master from his Eighth life. "How nice to see you!"

"What's going on?" the Eighth Doctor's Master asked, his American accent coming to the fore. "How did I get here in this…" He saw the 250-year-old pinstriped Time Lord, and recognizing Davin's signature, sneered, "whelp's TARDIS?"

"How'd you like to orbit Satellite Six _without_ your TARDIS?" Davin bit back.

Rose snickered, as the grey haired Master said, "You and what army would put me in space, little boy?"

"Behave yourself, or I'll seal you in a temporal cell for all eternity!" the Eighth Doctor shouted to his Master. The grey haired Master crossed his arms, cursing, but didn't say anything.

Another moment passed before Doctor Number Seven and his companion, Ace McShane, materialized inside Davin's TARDIS.

"Professor…?" Ace asked, trying to formulate a question.

The Seventh Doctor looked around the ship, and at his other selves, and muttered to his companion, "For your own sanity, Ace…don't ask."

Davin and Doctor Number Thirteen watched as the last of the ones the omnipotent being had not taken, the Master who had tangled with the Fifth Doctor in the Death Zone on Gallifrey, materialized.

As soon as he spied the Fifth and Seventh Doctors, the evil Time Lord greeted sarcastically, "Doctors!" He saw the Companions, then said, "And lovely ladies and gentlemen! I would say how nice it is to see you all, but then, I would be lying!"

Davin peered at the Keeper-of-Traken-Master, jeering, "Hello, Joan."

The Keeper-of-Traken-Master was confused, as he said, "Why are you calling me 'Joan'?"

Davin looked at the Fifth Doctor's Master, with his black velvet outfit, high Mandarin collar, and huge shoulders, saying, "Those sleeves on your costume remind me of Joan Crawford's wardrobe, you know, with the large shoulder pads?"

The Fifth Doctor's Master's mouth hung open as the American sounding Eighth Doctor's Master, as well as the Thirteenth Doctor, tried not to laugh. The other Doctors and Companions snickered, giggled, or smiled. The former Keeper-of-Traken recovered, getting ready to strangle Davin, when Doctor Number Thirteen, spoke icily, saying, "Mind yourself in my son's TARDIS, or would you prefer that we send you to the dimension where this being is and let him take his chances with you?"

"What being is that?" The Keeper-of-Traken-Master snarled.

"We don't know, actually," The Fifth Doctor responded, "but he or she seems capable of taking us out of our time streams, and _your_ other selves, too, so I would watch your manners for the moment."

The Fifth Doctor's Master considered, weighing his options. He could help the Doctors for the moment, then make a deal with this…being (whom he really didn't believe was omnipotent,) then overtake and destroy all of the Doctors and Companions in one swift stroke.

"All right," the Fifth Doctor's Master said quietly, "the least I can do is help you since you saved me than a fate worse than death."

Coming beside him, the Eighth Doctor's Master said, "And if they believe you, I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell them…"

The Fifth Doctor's Master looked at his future self and said, "Shut it, ambulance chaser!"

The Eighth Doctor's Master winced inwardly; his earlier self hit a nerve, reminding his future self about his ambulance driving past.

Before anyone could say anything, the Fifth Doctor's Master felt a tugging sensation, but it was gone as soon as it had started. Davin and Doctor Number Thirteen smiled as they realized their plan to buy some time was working.

XXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE REST OF THEM ARE NOT AVAILABLE?" the Child screamed at the Nanny Bot.

"Master, it will not do to be angry," the Bot replied, non plussed by her master's current emotional display. "You still have a lot of the last Time Lord, his companions, and his greatest enemy to amuse yourself with." The robot gestured to the room with the cages.

"I suppose…" the Child muttered, still disappointed. "But I wanted ALL of them!" He turned to the Nanny Bot, instructing, "You! Find out where the rest of them are!"

"Immediately!" the Nanny Bot replied, hurrying to do the Child's bidding.

The Child went into the room where he had the Doctors, the Masters, and the Companions, gesturing. The Doctors, Masters, and Companions flexed various parts of their bodies, relieved that they were able to move.

"Hello…" the Child greeted, deciding to be disembodied to his pets all of a sudden.

"Young man!" the First Doctor snapped from behind his glass partition. "I demand that you show yourself…whoever you are!"

"No use snapping about it," Doctor Number Nine said to his former self. "Our host isn't gonna come forward."

"Doc…what's goin' on?" Captain Jack Harkness asked the Ninth Doctor.

"I'd like to know that myself," Mariah McCloud said from behind her glass cage.

Her eyes widened as she heard laughter tittering from all around her. "That's it…" she said in her now more pronounced Brooklanese accent. "I'm getting a drink when I wake up from this dream!"

"Not a dream, sweetheart," she heard a gruff, American voice say. He sounded like Humphrey Bogart. Mariah saw a man who resembled the actor, too, tipping a fedora to her. She smiled back a response.

"I should say not," Mariah's Doctor, Doctor Number Eleven, agreed. He touched the glass, earning an electrical shock for his efforts.

The laughter piped in again. The female Master said to all of the Doctors and Companions, "now I know why you hate my maniacal laughter. Note to self…never laugh like that again!"

"One thing is for sure," the Third Doctor's Master said, "I am _not _spending the rest of my lives in here!"

"Agreed," Doctor Number Twelve said his Cockney accent becoming more pronounced with his growing fear, "but how do we escape?"

Nine pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, and tried to work on his glass window, but the glass didn't break, or even dent.

"You sure you have that on the right setting?" Jack asked the Ninth Doctor.

"Of _course _I do!" the Ninth Doctor cried indignantly. "Know this like the back of my hand, me!"

"Your weapons won't work…" a singsong voice replied.

"Okay…now I'm getting creeped out," Martha Jones said. "Who said that?"

"No idea, really," Doctor Number Ten responded. In a cage diagonally across from him, the Harold Saxon Master felt fear for the first time in a long time.

"Okay, Doctors…planning on jumping in with a way to escape and an explanation any time soon?" the Saxon Master asked.

"We…send out a signal?" Number Twelve offered lamely. As the others stared at him, and crickets could be heard in the distance, Doctor Number Six and Peri emerged. "Crimey!" The Cockney accented Doctor Number Twelve exclaimed, as he saw the furry Sixth Doctor and his Raggedy Ann resembling companion, Peri Brown.

After staring at the Doctor with the multi colored coat, Humphrey, the companion to the Twelfth Doctor said, "Hey, wait, Doc…I remember seein' a picture of him in your TARDIS. He didn't have fur, did he? Shouldn't you be a teddy too, if that happened in your past?"

Twelve didn't respond. Eleven said, "Obviously, the one who perpetrated all this doesn't want my other selves to be teddy bears, or it would have happened. This supports the notion of Time not being linear, but wibbly wobbly, and all that."

"Also supports the theory that this individual must have incredible power!" The Tenth Doctor commented.

"Doctor…" Martha joked to her Tenth Doctor, trying to hide her fear, "you'd make a cute teddy, don't you think?" The Tenth Doctor glared at her from his glass prison. Doctor Number Nine tried not to laugh.

XXXXXXX

"Who is the one that is interrupting my fun?" the Child roared. "He must be _punished!_" He commanded his Nanny Bot, "Report! What have you found?"

"Nothing, Master," the Nanny Bot replied. "I haven't been able to localize the source of the disturbance!"

"What _good _are you, then?" the Child complained. "Never mind! I'll do it myself!" The Nanny Bot watched without emotion as he concentrated for a moment, and then brightened, saying, "Got him!"

XXXXXX

"At least, everyone in here should be safe, theoretically," Davin said. "I'm afraid it won't last long…"

"Good show, Davin!" Doctor Number Thirteen praised.

"Yes, well done. We must all join mental forces to prevent this being from snatching us individually, however," the Second Doctor advised. "That should keep it busy for awhile!"

The other Doctors nodded their agreement, as Number Seven put in, "we'll also have to shield our companions." While the Doctors linked their telepathic powers, Davin felt a quiet pulsing from within his body.

"Oh, no…" he gasped, as a white light surrounded him. Simultaneously, Rose and Sarah Jane cried, "DOCTORS!!!"

The Doctors opened their eyes, still attempting to complete their mind link. They saw the young Time Lord disappear. "DAVIN!" Doctor Number Thirteen cried.

XXXXX

In his dimension, the Child saw Davin materialize. "So, you're the one who's interrupting my fun!" the youngster cried. Davin looked at a little boy of about seven, with dark hair, dark, slanted eyes tinged with purple irises, and olive skin. "Speak, lower being…what is your name?"

"Davinthetasigmagammon," the Time Lord replied.

"You're the one who is preventing me from getting my PETS!" the Child snarled.

"Pets?" Davin questioned. They soon found themselves in the room where the Doctors and Companions were.

"Davin!" Doctor Number Eleven cried. "He's got you, too!"

Doctor Number Twelve cursed in Gallifreyan. To the Child, Number Twelve said, "Let him go! Take us if you wish, but leave him alone!"

"I don't want _him!" _the Child yelled at Davin. He looked at the Tenth Doctor as he said, "I've already got one who looks like _this_ one!" He wore a derisive look as he peered at the young Time Lord.

"State your business, pet!" the Child said imperiously, crossing his arms.

"I am a Time Lord, like some of those you've taken," Davin replied, trying to remain calm. He gestured to the Doctors and Companions, who helplessly watched the exchange from their cages. "The ones you've captured are not pets. They must be returned to their individual time streams to prevent the death of another…"

The Child waved Davin off, saying, "I don't care about the other one, unless, of course, he is one of the Doctors' selves, or one of his Companions or an aspect of the Master!"

"If they are not returned, there could be serious repercussions throughout all the known galaxies and universes," Davin protested again.

"He's right!" Number Three yelled. "I don't know who you think you are…or what this elaborate game you have going is…but we are all sentient beings, capable of independent thought! You can't just…play with us!"

"We certainly aren't pets for your amusement!" the female Master put in.

"I say you _are!" _the Child said. "My parents told me that ALL lower beings are pets of some type, and that we upper beings are the keepers of them!"

Davin felt his anger start to rise. "I doubt that's what they meant!" He yelled.

"Let them _go!"_

"Or what, Time Lord?" The Child challenged. "You may be hot stuff in your corporeal galaxy, but _I _am an upper dweller! I have complete power over you, and I can do anything I want!"

Davin whispered in blind fury, "Perhaps you do, but there must be an Achilles' heel even to beings like you, and I will find it!" The Child glared at the young, insolent Time Lord, but then grinned as he knew exactly how he would fix this lower dweller.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In the last chapter, the Sixth Doctor had gotten in touch with his furry side, and Davin had gotten to know the other Doctors, Companions, and Masters that the Child didn't yet have. This, however, didn't sit well with the Child. How does the superior being deal with the temperamental young Time Lord? Let's see!**

CHAPTER SIX

"You're acting like a child…so BE one!" the Child commanded. Davin felt himself dematerializing. The Child rubbed his hands together like someone who has finished dealing with a pest.

"What have you done with him?!" Doctor Number Nine cried, horrified.

"Relax…" the Child said, "I didn't kill him. I just sent him back to his ship. He was _no_ fun!" _But he'll be a lot more fun now! _The Child thought with an evil grin on his face.

The Doctors, Masters and Companions each had a worried expression on their faces, as they all thought the same thing. What had happened to Davin? How would they escape this little omnipotent brat's clutches?

XXXXX

In Davin's TARDIS, the remaining Doctors and Companions felt an electrical charge.

"He might be returning," Doctor Number Five proclaimed.

"I hope so," Doctor Number Thirteen said.

What they saw teleporting in caused their jaws to drop in astonishment. Where a grown Time Lord once stood, there was a little boy, complete with a pinstriped outfit with a t-shirt, sneakers, and a child like sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Daddy!!!" Davin cried, running over to Doctor Thirteen and putting his chubby fingers all over his suede jacket.

"Daddy?" Doctor Number Four mouthed. The Thirteenth Doctor was about to open his mouth, but then Four continued, saying, "never mind. I don't want to know…."

"No hugs, Daddy?" Davin asked, his lower lip pouting. He then spied the current Doctor's earlier incarnations and put a hand over his little mouth, shouting, "Uh oh…"

"What?" The Thirteenth Doctor asked.

Davin motioned for his father to lean over, then he said in a whispering-yet-loud for-everyone-to-hear voice, "I wasn't s'posed to say 'Daddy', was I?"

He glanced at the other Doctors again, his voice growing louder as he said, "They're not my Daddy yet, right?" Davin started to cry, moaning, "I did something BAD! I messed up the space time contin…contin'um, right, Daddy? I said too much 'bout the future, right?"

The current Doctor hugged his son, saying, "It's all right. We'll fix it. Davin…do you know how old you are?"

Davin stopped crying as his head nodded an affirmative. He pronounced to everyone, "I'm a BIG boy!!"

"Son…" Rose said softly, "how old are you?"

Davin held up four little fingers, saying, "FOUR!!" He smiled the mega watt grin that little boys smile. He then ran over to Rose, saying, "MOMMY!!!"

Rose hugged him, whispering, "what now?" to the others.

"Doctors, I'm scared…I mean, if someone can do that to a Time Lord, then…" Sarah Jane started.

"He's capable of doing anything," the Eighth Doctor finished.

"We can't just sit here, waiting for whoever this is to turn us into children!" The Fourth Doctor said.

"We gots to find the little boy!" Davin cried. "He did this!"

"Little boy?" Doctor Number Seven asked. "_What_ little boy?"

"Can I play now, Mommy?" Davin asked Rose, his big, brown eyes looking up expectantly.

"Later, sweetheart, after you tell us what happened…" Rose said, brushing a lock of brown hair out of Davin's little freckled face.

"Okay…" Davin said. "Well, I ma…mat…"

"Materialized?" the Fifth Doctor finished.

"Uh, huh," Davin answered, adding, "youze smart, Daddy!"

"Thanks," the Fifth Doctor said.

"Anyways, I saw the room where the rest of you Daddy, and some girls and guys, an' _you_ were…" Davin looked at the current Master as he said the last 'you'. "And this little boy had all of you in glass cages, and he called you pets and I said you weren't an' we fighted and then he said I was being a child and then I was here…can I have a cookie, Mommy?"

"Not before dinner," Rose said. "It'll spoil your appetite!"

"But I want a cookie NNOOOWWW!!!" Davin wailed. "I told you what you wanted! That's not fair! Bad Mommy!! Bad, bad!!" His arms crossed, and Rose sympathized with what the Doctor went through, raising Davin alone when the young Time Lord was this age.

"You might want to humor him, this once," Turlough suggested to Rose. "The more we all know…"

Rose sighed, knowing Turlough had an excellent point. "You're right, Mr. Turlough," she conceded. "Okay, Davin," the fifty-year-old said, "you can have ONE cookie."

"I'll get it," Ace announced to everyone. To her Doctor, Ace said, "Professor, I hope the kitchen is in the same place as in your TARDIS."

"I'll go with you," the Seventh Doctor told her.

"I know where it is…I'll be back, Mommy and Daddy," Davin said, walking over to Ace and linking one arm with hers, and the other with the Seventh Doctor. Together, they walked out of the console room.

"How _cute!_" the American accented Master said sarcastically. "If I didn't want to get out of this situation so bad, to say nothing about getting away from all of _you_…"he stared at the Doctors and Companions, "I'd gag!"

"I think he's adorable!" Tegan exclaimed.

"He _is _a cutie!" Sarah Jane agreed. She then turned serious, asking the Fourth Doctor, "How will we straighten everything out?" The Fourth Doctor's blue eyes clouded with worry as he pondered the predicament they were all in. What hope was left for any of them?

**A/N: How, indeed would they get out of this? They need a miracle, don't they? Stay tuned, last chapter is coming up. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Before the Fourth Doctor could respond, Davin's TARDIS shook violently. All occupants grabbed the nearest object they could find to stabilize themselves. The lights went out for a second, but then came back on with a vengeance. The Doctors, Companions and the Master shielded themselves from the brilliance. Davin, the Seventh Doctor, and Ace came running into the console room.

"Mommy…" Davin said, his face full of chocolate chip cookie, "I'm scared." He ran behind Rose. She put a protective arm around her son, looking at Doctor Number Thirteen. He seemed to be staring at two lights which glowed, then changed. The other Doctors, Companions, and the Master followed his line of vision. The light on the left changed into a very beautiful woman, her dark hair with white streaks flowing behind her. The purple robes she wore hugged her every curve. Her eyes, a deep purple, held a very serious expression in them; her lips, which matched the color of her olive skin, were frowning in a thin line. Beside her, the light on the right changed into a dark skinned man, also dark haired, his hunter green robes slightly shorter than the woman's. The man was smiling, his dark eyes full of flecks of gold. He seemed amused by his surroundings.

"Hello, Doctors, Companions, and…the Master, is it?" the man asked the console room's occupants. "I and my wife offer you apologies for taking so long to reach you. We were, in point of fact, very far away."

"The little boy looks like them, Daddy!!!" Davin cried excitedly, jumping up and down. "I 'member!" The four-year-old Time Lord stopped jumping and said in all seriousness to the man and woman, "He's a BAD boy!!"

"Our son has been, hasn't he?" the man agreed. "My name is Shanharian, and this is my wife…" he indicated the woman beside him, "Shayarahahn."

"Please forgive our indulgences with our son," Shayarahahn said. "He is our only child, and sometimes, only children tend to be spoiled too much. It is very much our fault."

"One of his selves could hae been killed, you know," Jamie said, indicating the Thirteenth Doctor. "An' your son threatened us!"

"And we both assure you…he will be severely punished," Shanharian said.

"What possessed you to give him that power he has in the first place?" the grey haired Master asked, his voice rising.

Shayarahahn pursed her lips before answering. "It is…how do you say it…'the norm' for all in our universe to possess these powers," she said. "I would suggest, Koschei, that you modify your tone when addressing us. It is what one does in the presence of an upper dweller, is it not?"

Before the Eighth Doctor's Master could respond, Doctor Number Thirteen accused "So it's your nature, however powerful you may be, to take innocent people and force them to be your playthings?"

"It is not, Doctor," Shanharian responded. He then added, "We respect all lower dwellers' rights to live as they choose."

Shayarahahn's arm brushed her husband's shoulder. "As entertaining as this is, perhaps we should take this to source of the problem, eh?" All of the occupants of Davin's TARDIS were teleported to the room where the captured Doctors, Companions, and Masters were.

"Holy…" was all Humphrey could say for a moment when he saw the diminutive form of Davin and the others. Spying Shayarahahn and Shanharian, he asked, "Who are you guys?"

"We are the Child's parents," Shanharian said. "His name is Shahan, by the way." He gestured and the Doctors, Companions and Masters were free. Shayarahahn snapped her fingers; the Sixth Doctor became his old self, along with Peri. "You know, Doctor," Shayarahahn told the Sixth Doctor, "you _do _make a very cuddly teddy bear!"

The Sixth Doctor grunted, mumbling, "Indeed!" Peri tried not to giggle.

Inside the playroom, the Child, unaware that his parents had returned, was trying to get his latest pet, the Second Doctor, along with Jamie and Victoria. "I don't get it, TC…why doesn't this retrieve button work?!" He shouted. He slammed his fist on his computer in frustration, but then noticed that the Nanny Bot was not responding. "What's wrong with you, you muddle headed bucket of bolts?"

His eyes widened as he saw his parents walk inside his playroom, followed by all Thirteen Doctors, along with their Companions and the various Masters.

"She can't answer, my son," the Child's father said. He peered at his son, whose eyes grew wide with fear. "What mischief have you been up to?"

"N-nothing," Shahan assured his father. He looked at the floor, not daring to meet his father's eyes.

"That isn't what we saw," his mother said. "In fact, you have been a very bad boy!"

"_Very_ bad!!" Davin echoed, a stern look on his little face as he stared at Shahan. A white light enveloped Davin; he found himself growing taller, and older, until he became his familiar 250-year-old self. "What a trip that was!" He commented in his usual light Scottish brogue.

"I…I'm…s-sorry, Father," Shahan said. "I won't do it again!"

"That won't do, son," Shayarahahn told him. "What have we told you, TIME AND TIME AGAIN about not abusing your pets?"

The parents waited expectantly as their son muttered sheepishly, "Never take lower beings out of their dimensions against their will because it will reek havoc with other universes in the outer realms?"

"And…?" Shanharian prompted, his arms crossed.

"And…don't play with pets who are sentient beings…" Shahan murmured, grinding his foot against the carpet in his room.

"And…?" Shayarahahn asked.

"Don't turn back time to change my pets into children?" Shahan responded.

"That's right," Shahan's father said. He gestured, then Shahan vanished.

"What's going to happen to him?" Doctor Number Ten asked.

"Do not worry, Doctors, Companions, and Koschei, about our son. He will live out an indiscriminate number of days in total punishment, unable to access his powers until he learns how to use them properly." Shayarahahn told everyone.

She waved her arm, and her son changed into an infant in her arms, gurgling and cooing. "He will remember this day, and he will have to live as an infant until he learns to live with all beings, of high, or low descent, and not exploit them," his mother said.

"Of course…" the Third Doctor's Master agreed, not really comprehending how the boy could remember anything in his infant state.

"Do not worry about the effect that meeting yourselves might have on your individual time streams, everyone," Shanharian assured the time travelers. "Once you make your goodbyes, everything will return to normal…for you, and for those you left behind. You, and they, will have no memory of any future events, or of meeting each other before the proper time."

"Of course, Doctor," Shayarahahn said to the Thirteenth Doctor, "you will remember more than anyone else, since you are the most current Doctor."

_I wish I could forget, _the Thirteenth Doctor thought wryly.

_Done! _He heard Shaharian's voice say inside his head. _You, Davin, and the older Ms. Tyler will not remember this! It is the least that we can do for you._

Aloud, Shayarahahn instructed, "Make your goodbyes. When you have finished, all shall be set right again."

"So…really _are _the last of the lot, eh?" Number Two asked the Thirteenth Doctor.

Thirteen nodded. Two gave him a cursory look, saying, "Still no dress sense!"

"You should talk, Twoie," Number Ten said, brushing a piece of lint off of the Second Doctor's frock coat. The Second Doctor drew up his full height (which wasn't much in comparison to Doctor Number Ten,) and, huffing, entered a TARDIS with Jamie and Victoria. The ship faded from view, leaving the others behind.

"Thirteen, huh?" Jack Harkness asked Doctor Number Nine. Nine glanced at his Tenth self, thinking, _I'm gonna change into __**that **__skinny, pinstriped bloke? Please, Rassilon, don't make that a reality!!_

"I'll explain later," Doctor Number Nine said aloud to the Time Agent, boldly walking into a TARDIS with Captain Jack. The ship faded from view, as Doctor Number Twelve and Humphrey waved goodbye to everyone. They, as well as Eleven and Mariah McCloud entered their prospective TARDISes, dematerializing.

Doctor Number Ten ushered Martha into his TARDIS, waving cheerfully to his other selves and Companions, and sticking his tongue out at the female Master, who crossed her arms and glared at him. When his ship faded, the female Master vanished.

Three, Four and Five regarded each other silently, Three breaking the silence, saying, "So, I have you two to look forward to in my future, eh?"

Three looked at his future selves clothing, muttering, "And I thought only my Fifth self's dress sense was atrocious! Future's going downhill, I see…." He gently pushed Jo Grant toward his TARDIS before she could ask or say anything.

"We heard that!!" Doctor Number Four snapped. Number Five glared at Three.

"You were meant to!" Doctor Number Three bit back. Before anyone else could retort, he stepped inside his TARDIS with Jo following. Her small, blonde head poked out, as she said, "Good bye, everybody!" Doctor Number Three's TARDIS faded from view.

"Come, Sarah," Doctor Number Four gently instructed his dark haired companion. Before Four closed the door to his TARDIS, Sarah could be heard saying, "too bad I can't write about this in the papers! This was the adventure of a lifetime!" The Fourth Doctor's response was swallowed up amidst the loud grinding of his dematerializing TARDIS.

Beyond Doctor Number Four's disappearing TARDIS, Doctor Number Five's was dematerializing with its occupants.

The Eighth Doctor's Master regarded his earlier self, then remembered Davin's teasing remark, saying, "Joan!" He vanished, but not before he heard his earlier self say, "Ambulance chaser!" before disappearing.

As the last of the Doctors, Companions, and Masters disappeared, Doctor Number Thirteen, Davin, and Rose left in Davin's TARDIS. As the ship teleported back to Rose's townhouse in her current universe in the year 2037, the current Doctor exited, using the key to the house Rose had given him.

"I've got to change for the meeting with Torchwood, Rose," he said to his girlfriend, adding, "I shan't be long. Jack wants me to go over the security…see if there's anything that needs tweaking." He tugged on a suede jacket as a distant memory knocked softly on his mind, then winked out. The Doctor frowned, trying to capture the memory, but then sighed, thinking, _I __**am**__ getting old. Memory's fading. Hope it wasn't anything important._

"Father, I'm going to pick up Victoria. She's at her Mother's…I won't be long, either," Davin said. He looked at Rose, saying, "Mother, would you like to come? I'm dying for you to meet my first companion!"

"I'd love to…maybe she can stay for dinner?" Rose asked. To the Doctor, Rose muttered, "you're cooking tonight. It's your turn!"

The Doctor sighed at having to do a domestic chore, but teased, "Yes, my domineering Rose!"

Rose playfully slapped the Doctor as he got into his blue TARDIS and the ship winked out of sight.

As Davin and Rose entered her son's ship, Davin said to her, "You know, I can't help this feeling that I was younger recently…I mean, like four, or five, or something!"

Rose laughed. "Oh, Davin…that's ridiculous! Even a Time Lord can't grow that young, can he?" She asked, smiling.

Davin powered up the type 40A TARDIS, turning the keys and programming the sequence that would take them to Gotham City, in the year 2037, in Rose's old universe.

"I guess not," Davin said. He pushed the start button, saying to Rose, "Strap yourself in, Mother."

Rose prepared to sit in the chair across from her son's captain's chair, when she spied a small, multi colored teddy bear. The bear was next to a Kewpie doll bearing a striking resemblance to Raggedy Ann. She put the toys aside on the floor with the grating, wondering where they had come from, but shaking her head, smiling. Davin's TARDIS dematerialized, taking Mother and Son to meet his friend.

THE END


End file.
